


Fighters, Til The End...

by Xsnow_flqkeX



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Espionage, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsnow_flqkeX/pseuds/Xsnow_flqkeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In their eyes, I can't be the one you love..." Patroclus mutters, pulling off his bloodied tank top. </p><p>Achilles grips his arm, a burning desire in his eyes,"Then I'll rip out each eye til the world is blind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing here, so I'll try my best to life up to the expectations.

Searing pain, that's all Patroclus can feel as he trudges his way uphill. Gripping the tool, that could honestly be the decision of life or death. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, it's soft locks now matted with his and other victims blood.

"Almost to the rendezvous point," Patroclus sighed, the wound he received wasn't fatal, but that didn't make it any better. His last fighter slashed diagonally down his chest. It wasn't deep to penetrate, but it would leave a nasty scar. He could feel the blazing sun burning in, making Patroclus sweat profusely. Where was he Exactly? Somewhere in the deep forest of the Amazon. He wore only clothing he would actually need. A Black pair of leggings, four innovative Neoprene knife sheaves that strapped to his thighs, a gun holster for his Beretta M9, and a Black tank top. It wasn't that the heat would get to him if he wore black, No. It was because he wasn't at the rendezvous yet. His mission was to collect Intel about the Trojans, an enemy army formed to take out the best of the best Pthian soldiers. 

Patroclus managed to locate it, with the help of his Beta Team, and dashed to escape before anyone found out. Given his build, he was perfect for these types of missions. He wasn't large or buff, he was rather lithe and slender. More for endurance and agility, his strengths to be exact. He was one of the best of his Team, therefore he was the captain for Beta. 

There were four teams, each with their own job. Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Echo. Alpha, your assault team. With Alpha, after intelligence gathered from Beta, would go in and kill targets. 

Beta, your Intel and spy team. Beta would go and gather intelligence needed for anything, whether it's a specific target or a group. Most times, they would send one or two soldiers for these.

Charlie, your clean up. Charlie makes sure that all ties and people in the investigation are silenced. Tying up loose ends, making Sure none of the "life threatening" information is leaked. 

Then Echo, your authorization team, without Echo. Beta wouldn't be granted access to areas to collect Intel, Alpha could wipe out those plotting the world's downfall etc. Echo, when you think about it, are rather powerful. And at the top of all this was Golden Warrior: Achilles and his Mother and Father: Peleus and Thetis. 

Patroclus was almost to the clearing, he could just imagine the cold, icy water cleaning his bloody bronze skin. Changing into something more comfortable. He took another look, scanning his surrounding for danger. When he felt there weren't any, he pressed on. He let out a startling shriek when he felt big, strong arms wrap around his neck and his waist. 

"Don't move..." the voice whispered, quietly moving himself and Patroclus somewhere else. Patroclus mentally groaned, he should have been more careful, letting himself get caught. Especially since he was wounded. Through all of this, the unknown man, who Patroclus couldn't see, was moving closer and closer to the edge of the clearing. His grip on Patroclus was somewhat loose. 

"We're almost to the rendezvous point." The voice spoke, talking to something, "I've managed to collect a soldier from Team Beta along the way..." he paused, and Patroclus swore he could hear General of the Army, or GA Peleus. "He was almost attacked, but I managed to eliminate the threat." 

Attacked? Patroclus swore he eliminated all threats. But, this unknown man was right, on there way to the rendezvous, Patroclus could see a man with a machete in his back. "Alright...Yes sir...Okay, sir...Roger That...A-Alright Father... " the unknown groaned, Patroclus immediately tensed. This man, was The ultimate soldier, General Achilles. 

As soon as he tensed, Achilles released his hold on Patroclus. "Are you Okay, Soldier? " Achilles asked, his voice betraying his face. Although his face may seem he cares, his voice was bored and could careless about Patroclus' well being. 

"I will be when we get to the Rendezvous point..." Patroclus muttered, still walking. They had no time to lose, especially since he was almost attacked, supposedly. Achilles said nothing, just kept going. As they arrived, Patroclus sighed in relief. The helicopter was hovering with a ladder waiting specifically for Achilles and Patroclus. 

▶.◀

Patroclus sat in a white, blank room waiting for his debriefing for what to do next. The Intel they, Patroclus, returned held so much valuable info, they had to quickly figure out when is the good time to take out there target. 

When they got on the helicopter, Patroclus said nothing to no one, he was silent. To him, silence would help him forget all the blood, the screaming of his victims. 

Achilles, on the other hand, was receiving praise for returning their best Beta soldier. Achilles basked in it, loving the immense worship. In the eyes of many, Achilles was a king. But, to Patroclus, he was a pompous, spoiled, brat. Though, he would never utter those words. 

"Captain..." Peleus called, his voice roaring with authority. Patroclus immediately stood and saluted, staring at the wall. "General... " he said.

"Congrats on your success, we'll give you and you're team the file and info for your next mission." Peleus stated before walking away. Patroclus groaned, hoping he could get some rest. Which was highly unlikely. He decided to head to his quarters so he could mend his wound and rest before he was sent on another mission. 

Achilles watched the retreating figure of Patroclus. He said and did nothing as he left. He knew, they would cross paths again. Since both were going on the same mission. But, Patroclus didn't have to know that. Though, in his mind he was surprised to want to hold the man again.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus head out on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love that within the first day I get comments. Thank you guys ♪ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪

"So, Patroclus I think a thank you is in order..." Achilles stated, while adjusting his white T-shirt. Patroclus just stared at the general in disbelief. Why should he apologize. 

"I didn't need your help." Patroclus shot back, his words laced with venom. Achilles didn't even looked surprised at what the younger male said. 

"Well, if it weren't for me, you'd be dead right now... " Achilles mentioned, feeling the conversation turn to his favor. Patroclus immediately tensed, his muscles tightening with pure anger. His whole demeanor flaring with anger. 

"Well, I'm sorry that I need your pompous ass to protect me, even when I could have saved myself. But, no you just want everyone to praise you! To WORSHIP you! Well, here's some news, I don't praise, nor worship a human like a God..." and with that Patroclus left the room. Achilles stood there shocked, no one has ever talked to him in such a manner. 

Achilles couldn't understand, he expected the man to fall to his knees and worship the ground he walked on. And, when someone didn't, they were dealt with harshly. Though, Achilles couldn't grow to be angered by his harsh words. He should've pummeled him into the ground till his face was unrecognized. 

But, he didn't...  
Which he couldn't understand. 

"General Achilles!" A voice called out, releasing Achilles from his thoughts.  
"Yes, Private?" A rather lithe male made his way towards Achilles, his eyes frantic as well as his body language. 

"Team Alpha and Beta are ready to leave when you are, General..." the lad spoke, in between pants. It's obvious he isn't used to this amount of running. 

"Thank You, Private. Disperse..." Achilles commanded before stalking to his and Patroclus' teams. As Achilles was once again left with his thoughts, his mind began to only revolve on one thing. Patroclus, he couldn't get that brown haired man out his head. He was somewhat drawn to him, but he'll never admit it. His mind revelled at thought of the man. 

Though, he knows he's older than Patroclus, he wonders why he's so mature. Achilles is 29, he's pretty young for his age, though he's stronger than everyone here. Patroclus, on the other hand is rather young despite his rank. Patroclus is 19, and there are more differences than similarities. 

As Achilles walked into the room, his eyes immediately roamed to find that boy. The brown haired boy. He found him reading the files for their mission. He didn't approach him, no...

He had different plans for him. 

†.†.†.†

Patroclus smiled as he heard the blood gush from his opponent's neck, soon he'll choke on his own blood. He wiped the blood from his knife and put it back in it's sheaf, "It's clear..." Patroclus called out to Achilles, who appeared from behind a tree, he was wearing nothing but Black combat boots and Black cargo pants. His defined upper body on for display, coated with a small layer of sweat. 

"Nice job, Captain... " Achilles complimented, though Patroclus rolled his eyes in boredom. Nothing I haven't heard before, he thought sourly. They both were currently eliminating targets that could expose their operations. Patroclus followed the General to the Camp, holding the leader of this terrorist group. Achilles came up to a patrol guard and snapped his neck effortlessly. Patroclus cringing from the sickening crack he heard. 

"Take the other two, I'll get the leader..." Achilles whispered, though having an authoritative vibe. Patroclus nodded and took out two throwing knives, he sat quietly before he attacked. Patroclus, though not effected by his actions, loved to slice his victims throat. To make Sure the life disappears from their vibrant eyes.

He threw his first knife, it hitting his victim in the back of his skull. The tip penetrating through to Pierce the brain. He threw his next knife, this one hitting in between the eyes. Lights out...

He walked over to the tent that held Achilles and the leader, as he entered he felt pressure against the back of his head. He swore internally. 

"Well isn't this a surprise? " The leader spoke, though Patroclus couldn't see him. He felt someone press against him. He tensed slightly, "Don't move..." he recognized that it was Achilles, who was already coming up with a strategy and escape plan. They shoved Achilles ontop of Patroclus, both falling to the floor. Patroclus blushed, feeling something press against him. 

"S-Sorry..." Achilles whispered, his voice wavering and his breath slightly heavy. Patroclus couldn't understand why. But, Achilles knew why. He felt his organ pressed against the soft flesh that he wouldn't mind burrowing in. He tried to adjust but he heard Patroclus gasp and let out a small moan that only Achilles heard that made him stop.

"A-Achilles, don't move..." Patroclus stated, embarrassed that he moaned because of that. This was going to be a very long mission.

This mission was horrible, they basically failed and both Achilles and Patroclus came to terms with their end. Currently they, in the most embarrassing position, Were tied and bonded together. Achilles sitting on the floor with Patroclus on his lap pressed against him completely. Both flustered, each embarrassed by this torture to completely humiliate them both. Achilles, currently, had his face buried into the crook of Patroclus' neck. 

His breath coming out in pants, and he didn't trust his voice right now. His mind was clouded from the arousal he was currently filled with. Achilles tried his best not to buck his hips into Patroclus, who was closing his eyes and biting his lip to suppress the moans building up. 

"Look at them, soon that Brown haired beauty will be my whore." One man said, but Achilles let out a feral growl. That guy immediately backed off. "Sorry but that bitch is already taken." Another sneered. Achilles was pulling an fighting his restraints but that caused more friction making Patroclus gasp and writh against Achilles.

"Goddamn, " Patroclus whined, his voice hoarse. Achilles, though no one but Patroclus could see, was grinning from what he was causing. This was heaven and he's enjoying it immensely. 

"Let's have some fun..." one of them suggested and both boys tensed. Especially Patroclus...


	3. A Viper's Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus find themselves in a tense situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the prolonged update, but here you guys go. I hope you guys enjoy. ｡^‿^｡

Achilles, surprised in the most, watched as Patroclus lashed at his captors. His slashes all fatal, moving from one man to the next. Blood spraying all over himself, the walls, corpses, and his blade. The leader made the huge mistake of not paying attention to where he leaves his knives. Thanks to Achilles, Patroclus managed to grab it when they weren't looking. 

"What are you doing?" Achilles whispered as Patroclus cut his bindings, which held him on top of Achilles. "Getting Free..." he mumbled. Once he was free, Patroclus slid the knife behind his leggings. He felt hands come from under him, once he felt the body lean on him. It was time to strike. He grabbed his knife, slashing across his abdomen, he could feel the ease as his knife sunk through his flesh. Ripping upward, Patroclus released the knife.

Hopping up, he adapted a defensive fighting stance. Ready to deliver the fatal blows whenever. "Five targets," he mumbled. Achilles tensed under his bindings, straining and pulling till he ripped through them, pulling free. He rushed at the leader, slamming his back against the ground. Patroclus seized two of the distracted men, smashing their skulls together. He then kicked one to the ground before slamming his heel into his jaw, dislocating it completely.

 

Achilles, currently was wailing away on the leader his fist pummeling him into the earth. Patroclus on the other hand was trying to fight off the last man, he had him pressed down on the ground. "Goddamn, let go of me!" Patroclus sneered, but the man pressed on him, making him gasp. "I'm gonna use you, you little bitch!" Patroclus wanted to scream but he was being choked, trying to gasp and heave for air. The man began to rip but before anything happened, a loud sickening snap was heard. "Fuck you..." Achilles said as he snapped the man's neck.

He, being the infatuated with Patroclus, made him see red, he picked up Patroclus holding him to his chest. "Are you okay?" His voice filled with worry. "I'm fine, I'll be okay. Let's go, we need to call in Command." Patroclus dismissed, pulling away from Achilles.

Achilles felt a pang in his chest, his body suddenly heavy. "Affirmative. " he monotoned, just to hide the emotions. He grabbed his pistol, checking his ammunition. "Got every thing?" Patroclus asked, already in full gear, despite his condition, alert and focus. Achilles nodded, radioing HQ. This was gonna be a long day. 

 

"What the hell was that!?!" Peleus roared, anger flowing through him. Achilles just sat in the room, face blank. Emotionless. His mind was currently on other things. 

"I gave you such an easy mission and you get captured. Killing some of our best men! Do you have any idea what would happen if you were killed!?!?" Achilles said nothing, he knew better than dignify with a response. "The world would be destroyed from within, people would feel unsafe now that there best soldiers were killed, slaughtered like dogs!!!" Achilles just sighed, "What about Patroclus?" He muttered. Peleus stopped, slowly turning to face his son. 

"Who?" 

"The Captain of Beta." He answered. Looking directly into his father's eyes. 

"Minor Flaw, No more than just a name." He said, nonchalantly as if the boy was nearly an insect. "He's unimportant, broken. His death wouldn't even be remembered. " Achilles started to fume, he gripped the arm of the chair to the point of breaking. 

"He isn't some flaw, he is a human being and without him I would've been dead!" With that, Achilles left, slamming the door behind him.

 

Patroclus sighed, relief washing over him as the warm water fell onto his skin. He closed his eyes, praying for some of his fallen brothers. His mind trailed from each member in his unit, their strengths, their weaknesses. Although each had their faults, there was always someone who shone where the other dimmed. Though his thoughts began to find there way to a questionable topic. Achilles...

"Why?" He thought to himself, ghosting over where he felt the older man's hands. It slightly burning with an unknown fire Patroclus couldn't understand. He remembered how he was held, how he felt safe. But, If Patroclus knew these thoughts were dangerous and shouldn't even be thought of. 

Patroclus was never the one to follow the rules. As he got out the shower, he tensed. His mind was screaming you aren't alone, stay alert. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he began to slowly walk into his room. He checked his surroundings, for someone else, they would have missed this minor detail but not Patroclus. His picture wasn't where he left it. It was slightly turned away from him.

He went to reach for a weapon something, but before he could, someone was pinning him to his own bed. This wasn't good...


	4. Ikanaide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikanaide - Japanese word for Don't Go or Don't Leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title states, there will be some definite tension between Achilles and Patroclus.

"Patroclus, it's okay. Calm down..." Achilles whispered into Patroclus ear, his hands pinning down the smaller male down on the latters bed. His green eyes staring into chocolate brown ones. Patroclus slowly calms down, his guard falling significantly. 

"What do you want! " Patroclus groaned, feeling disturbed with his 'intruder'. Achilles bit his lip, trying desperately to gain Patroclus attention. He hated how quick he would move onto things. 

"I wanted to see you." Achilles answered, his head inching closer to Patroclus'. Their faces merely inches apart. Patroclus turned to face him, his breath hitching when he noticed how close they were. He could feel Achilles' broad chest against his, the grip on his hands loosened. He could feel Achilles slowly bring his hands down to Patroclus waist, the sensual feeling causing the younger to blush. Patroclus shut his eyes tightly, when he heard himself gasp from the action. He hated how his body betrayed him sometimes. Achilles slowly began to trace around his hips. 

"Why?" Patroclus found himself asking, his curiousity getting the better of him. Achilles grinned,"Cause I..." I can't get you out of my mind, he thought. Though those words never left his mouth. "I just wanted to. Is that a bad thing?" Patrpclus was filled with a surge of anger, "Yes it does! You broke into my room! Pinned me to my own bed and now your telling me it's cause you wanted to see me! Wow, how nice if you..." He sneered, pushing Achilles off of him.

Achilles adopted a frown, his features turning into a that of a sad puppy. "Stupid Achilles..." He whispered to himself. Achilles wanted desperately to grab and hold Patroclus close. He wanted this boy, but he couldn't understand why...  
He tried so hard to ignore the boy, but he invaded Achilles mind. Even when his father was yelling at him all he could think about was saving Patroclus, letting them kill Achilles but spare him. 

"If that's what you wanted you can leave." Patroclus said, obviously fed up with Achilles childish antics. Achilles sputtered," I uh, but I... I just- Can we talk. I wanna talk to you." Achilles managed to say, his green eyes filled with desperation and need. He needed to be close with Patroclus somehow, some way. 

"Achilles, do you even take in consideration of how I feel right now... " Patroclus asked, looking directly at Achilles, his whole demeanor was intimidating. Achilles shook his head,"I'm uncomfortable. First you break into my room, even with me being partially clothed, and tell me you wanted to see me, Second you demand you wanna talk. Pretty inconsiderate of you..."

Achilles was filled with guilt, key word, was. He stood up crossing the distance before placing a hard, demanding kiss against Patroclus soft, plump lips. Achilles felt Patroclus tense under the sudden movement. Though, he didn't stop him. Achilles, to him felt like forever, tried to keep his burning passion fueled but Patroclus didn't kiss back. 

Patroclus pressed his hands against Achilles chest, slightly pushing him back. His mind all flustered from what just happened, and not a good flustered. It was achingly quiet before you heard a smack, flesh against flesh. A burning hand print on Achilles cheek. "Get out." Was all Patroclus said. 

Achilles tried to grab Patroclus but he stepped back. "Pa-" "Get Out!" Patroclus screamed. His eyes burning with fury,"Before I hurt you..." he seethed, his eyes slitting in a threatening manner. Achilles took that and left. His body screaming not to let him Go, To not let him leave but Patroclus didn't even look at him. He shut the door behind him. Achilles felt guilt and anger building in him. 

"How could I be so fucking stupid!" He mocked at his own stupidity. Though on the other side of the door, Patroclus was subconsciously touching his lips and holding his heart. "D-Don't go..." he whispered, even though Achilles wouldn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty short, but I had to give some angst in there. Don't worry, there will be more moments of Bad Ass Patroclus, and Asshole Achilles.


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Background info on why Patroclus is the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start I would like to warn you of the following:  
> Depression   
> Child Abuse  
> Neglect  
> And Triggers of panic attacks. If any of these upset you in any way, DO NOT CONTINUE.

Patroclus Menoitiades, Son of Menoitius. Despite his power, wealth, and glory. Patroclus hated his life. His father, such a contrast from his loving mother. "You are such a mistake." He'd say, not even looking at his son. "You were an accident." Menoitius would sneer, gulping down his fourth beer of the day. 

Sorrow, Grief, and Sadness fell upon the man. His wife died when his son was just a toddler. Blaming her death on the child. He would leave some days hoping to find the child gone. Patroclus looked too much like his mother which fueled his boiling hatred. Patroclus, merely five years of age, was first exposed to who his father truly was. 

One night, Menoitius came home from work, drunk to the point where he could hardly make out anything. "How was work, Daddy?" Young Patroclus asked, his brown eyes shining with innocence. "Shut up." The man said, slamming the door behind him. Patroclus tensed, "Daddy, what's wrong?" Before Patroclus could even register, Menoitius backhanded his jaw sending the boy to the floor. "I said shut up!" He roared. 

Patroclus whimpered and cowered in fear. He couldn't understand what happened, he was just being nice. Trying to help, he wanted his father to love him. 

That wasn't the first instance either, No. Throughout Patroclus' life, his father would grow cruel and evil. The abuse, an everyday thing. And Patroclus began to accept, it was the only way for him to gain some type of contact from his father. As he grew into a teen, his father began to leave him on his own, for three days, sometimes even longer. Those days Patroclus had to find a way to get his needs. Food, Clothing, etc. Luckily Patroclus found what he needed. His Neighboor, a gentle kind elderly woman would go out her way to take care of the boy when his father is away.

"Patroclus, Dear, be sure to finish all your food." The woman named Anna would say, "I'm not hungry miss..." 

"Nonsense, your a growing boy. And growing boys need nourishment." Patroclus would just smile and eat. The elderly woman reminding him a lot is his mother. Probably the biggest reason as to why enjoys her and vice versa.

Though despite all these efforts, 'Anna' couldn't protect the boy when his father returns. Despite all her efforts to save the boy, the father had power, so when she called Children Services. He used his status to turn the tables on her. Patroclus, on the other hand, just told Anna that his father was just having some problems, he'd get better. 

"Father just needs me to be there for him, he's going through some rough times, and I'm not making him happy but soon Ill make him proud of me." He would say, and the many times he'd say it, the many times he'd believe it. He wanted to make his father proud, that's why he trained and sparred to no end. He graduated High school at such an early age and nothing. He enlisted to the Army, but was picked up by Peleus and his army of super soldiers and still nothing. 

Patroclus Menoitiades, the Son of Menoitius, just wants to make his father proud. Adopting a cold, ruthless persona to hide that fragile boy locked away inside him. All he wants is to be loved. Climbing the ranks to show he is a force to be reckoned with despite all the pain. All he wants is someone to hold and heal the internal scars left.

Patroclus Menoitiades, Son of Menoitius, just wants his father to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the insight of why Patroclus is the way he is. I know it's pretty sad, but I never said it would always be happy. Sorry I'm a day late on updating, I was just tired from working.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
